Klingon Empire
The Klingon Empire (also known as the Imperial Klingon Empire or Klingon Imperial Empire) was the political state of the Klingon people. Its capital was on the planet Qo'noS in the Beta Quadrant. History The Empire was founded by Kahless the Unforgettable after he united the Klingon homeworld of Qo'noS in the 9th century. The Empire expanded beyond its homeworld through colonization and military conquest to become a major power in its region. During the 23rd century, the Klingon Empire and the had an extended period of cold war. This erupted into a brief war in 2267, which was stopped by the intervention of the Organians. ( ) :In other continuities, the so-called ''cold war was not nearly as cold. The RPG posited a Four Years War years before the encounter with the Organians. Many continuities include that war, though they place it at different times. In the continuity of Absolute Horizon, such a conflict broke out c. 2255 though it ended with a cease fire two years later.'' In 2293, the accidental destruction of the moon Praxis and contamination of Qo'noS saw Klingon Chancellor Gorkon seek a controversial peace treaty with the Federation. Despite efforts on both sides to derail the process, which included the assassination of Gorkon and attempted assassination of the Federation President, the historic Khitomer Accords were signed formalising peace between the Klingons and the Federation. ( ) In 2372, the Klingon Empire went to war with the Cardassian Union after they came to believe that Changelings were responsible for the overthrow of the military government. The Federation Council denounced the invasion, and in response, Chancellor Gowron left the Khitomer Accords, ending their alliance with the Federation. After the rescued the Union's civilian goverment and exchanged fire with Klingon warships and the Klingon fleet attacked the Federation-administered Deep Space 9 the Empire and Federation came to the brink of war. It was only averted when Gowron disengaged from the assault when faced with Starfleet reinforcements. ( ) In late-2372, the Klingons demanded the Federation leave the Archanis sector, despite ceding it to the UFP a century before. When the Federation refused the demands, the Klingons declared war on the Federation. After three months, General Martok was exposed as a Changeling who had been manipulating the Klingon Empire and a ceasefire was agreed to between the warring parties. ( ) In mid-2373, the Cardassian Union joined the Dominion and received a large reinforcement of Jem'Hadar warships and troops. They were able to drive the Klingon Empire from its Cardassian territories. Faced with this new threat, Gowron reentered into the alliance with the Federation, so to oppose the Dominion. ( ) In late-2373, the Klingon Empire joined the Federation in declaring war against the Dominion after the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9. ( ) In 2401, the Klingon Empire was at war against the Lyran Star Empire. |At the Soapbox Races}} Peace was reached, and the Klingon Empire has also lowered tuition in late 2401. |The Defector|TSF}} In 2475, a group of rogue androids attacked the Empire through the homeworld, which led to a deep-seated hatred by most Klingons toward androids by the 28th century. ( : "Alone") Alternate realities In an alternate timeline, the Klingon Empire conquered the Cardassian Union after the Federation descending into a civil war. ( ) Government The Klingon Empire was a feudal monarchy with an Emperor at its head, with the first been Kahless. By the mid-21st century, no emperor sat on the throne, and the Klingon High Council ran the Empire. In 2369, a clone of Kahless was created and he took the throne largely as a religious figurehead. ( ) The Klingon High Council was made up of 24 representatives of the Great Houses of the Empire. The head of the council was the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. Agencies *Klingon Defense Forces *Klingon Intelligence Territorial claims *Qo'noS (capital) *Rura Penthe *Ty'Gokor *Ter'jas Mor Category:Governments